The return, the friend, the promise
by Ashura wolf of Legend
Summary: Ash calls back 11 of his old pokemon and trains them right before the Kalos Pokemon league. However he doesn't use any of them...Clemont gets suspicious as he notices a change in Ash and confronts him. Then after the Semi-finals, the Kalos crew are interrupted by a familiar voice. .


**A/N: So the entire concept of this, is that Ash in perpetration for the Kalos league brings back all of his old pokemon but doesn't use any of them. He then wins the semi-finals and as soon as he leaves and meets up with Clemont, Serena and Bonnie, they are interrupted by a familiar voice.**

* * *

 **Ash's Team:**

 _ **Pikachu**_

 ** _Wartortle (Evolved from Squirtle. carrying a mega stone)_**

 ** _Infirmape_**

 ** _Heracross_**

 ** _Staraptor_**

 ** _Charizard_**

 _ **Torterra**_

 _ **Garchomp (Evolved from Gabite in-between Sinnoh and Unova, evolved during**_ ** _training)_**

 _ **Snorlax**_

 _ **Krookodile**_

 _ **Noctowl (Shiny)**_

 _ **Sceptile**_

* * *

 **Alain's Pokemon:**

 _ **Charizard (Mega Stone X)**_

 _ **Metagross**_

 _ **Tyranitar**_

 _ **Unfezant**_

 _ **Weavile**_

 _ **Bisharp**_

 _ **Absol**_

 _ **Crobat**_

 _ **Seismitoad**_

 _ **Tyrantrum (shiny)**_

 _ **Arcanine**_

 _ **Oranguru**_

* * *

 **Misty's Pokemon:**

 ** _Gyarados_**

 _ **Psyduck**_

 _ **Corsola**_

 _ **Starmie**_

 _ **Marril**_

 _ **Eevee**_

* * *

 **Clemont's Pokemon:**

 ** _Luxray_**

 _ **Bunnelby**_

 _ **Chespin**_

 _ **Minus**_

* * *

 **Serena's Pokemon:**

 ** _Braixen_**

 _ **Sylveon**_

 ** _Pancham_**

 ** _Munchlax_**

* * *

 **Brock's Pokemon:**

 _ **Steelix**_

 _ **Chansey**_

 _ **Croagunk**_

 _ **Crobat**_

 _ **Vulpix**_

* * *

 **Clemont's P.O.V- 1 week before the 1st round of the pokemon League.**

I looked at the 16 year old in front of me, his spiky, wild hair calm for once, the hair cut he got earlier this day helping with that, he was wearing his cap like normal but for once he didn't suit said hat.

He looked older, the ring that had rested on a piece of string around his neck for this entire journey was now on his ring finger, neatly sitting there, the perfect size -he hadn't let anyone see it, not even Serena- he was also wearing a simple black T-shirt and Jeans because of how hot it was today.

He was talking to Professor Sycamore and seemed to finally get to his point that he was trying to get to, "Professor, has Professor Oak told you about code 18 for myself and Gary"

Professor Sycamore nodded and said "Yes, but why are you asking me? all you have to do is ask professor Oak to activate it?" Ash's wiped away a drip of sweat from his forehead, taking off his cap, realizing how hot it truly was.

He said to the young professor "I know, but it only feels correct to ask you, this regions professor, seeing as I am facing this Regions Championship." The professor grinned and pointed towards his computer, "I'm sure that you know what to do"

Ash went to the computer and got a voice chat up and said something to a much older professor that I assume was Professor oak, the Professor ran off surprisingly quick before returning with 11 pokeballs.

Ash put 5 of his current pokeballs onto the transfer pod and the professor did the same, there was a blue light as the two of them pressed a blue button at the same time, activating the transfer.

When they arrived, 6 of the 11 pokeballs were small and dark but a few seconds later the Professor pressed some buttons on his computer and said "Alright there Ash! I've activated Code 18, I will assume that you will transfer you Kalos pokemon out when you need them for the rest of the tournament?"

Ash nodded as the pokeballs grew in size and he placed them in his jacket and belt, "Thank your Professor and Yes, Your just a phone call away, so see you in a couple of days."

The professor nodded, ending the transmission.

Ash now had 12 pokemon on him, all able to be used whenever he wanted, he cherrly came up to me, Bonnie and Serena and said "Wanna come, and watch me train?"

I nodded, Bonnie jumped up and down excitedly while Serena blushed bright red. Ash turned around to face professor Sycamore and said "Thanks, professor, see ya at the opening ceremony!"

Ash started to run as fast as he could towards a forestry area in between Luminous City and the pokemon league stadium. Ash stopped when we got to a nice large circle clearing in the forest.

Serena who was far behind yelled "Ash wait up!" Ash was surprisingly faster that any of us thought, even with me being faster now thanks to Ash getting me to run every morning.

Ash stopped and grinned saying "Sorry guys, but the League is 3 weeks away and I want to get as much training in as possible. How about this, I treat all of you to dinner at some of the best regional restaurants in Luminous city"

I grinned at him saying, "I'm fine with you training as much as you need to Ash, but thanks for the offer of dinner though, but how will you afford it?" She tuned to face me, grinning "You will see".

Serena finally caught up, Bonnie on her back, when she got here, she collapsed to the ground and said "never again".

Ash noticing that, went to his belt and enlarged one of his pokeballs, he said firmly, come on out 'Squirtle'" he flung the ball up, the ball opened and a beam of light appeared, going towards the ground.

When the light disappeared, a small blue pokemon with a reddish/brown and white shell covering it's torso, the pokemon was a squirtle like the one Tierno had except this one had one thing diffrent, it was wearing a pair of v shaped sunglasses.

The pokemon threw them off and ran into Ash's arms hugging ash Tightly who was now kneeling down, the two cuddled and ash said "I've missed you too Squirtle."

Ash then reached into his pocket and pulled out a mega stone! he gave it to squirtle who's eyes opened wide, Squirtle grabbed the stone and placed it into his shell carefully, he hugged ash and said 'squir, squirt?' Ash nodded and said "yep!"

Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned Squirtle and the dex said _"This Squirtle is owned by Ash Ketchum, formerly the leader of gang of squirtles who played horrible pranks on people...Caught by Ash, this Squirtle matured and grew up, and would return home to his gang and made them change their ways, Squirtle and his gang now work with the Kanto police department to put out fires, being good friends with Officer Janice Jenny, although there is rumor that this Squirtle is leaving his squad to become a full time battling pokemon along side his trainer Ash."_

The dex stopped for a few seconds before continuing on, _"This Squirtle knows the Moves: **Hydro Pump, Skull Bash, Ice Punch, Ice Beam and Bite** " _Wow that was a really impressive move set.

Ash grinned and said "Well, I already know a couple of moves that I want you to learn, Aura Sphere, which I will help you learn. Dragon pulse that you've already used once before and Blizzard."

Squirtle ran off, to a tree and started using some of his already existing moves

* * *

Ash then called for each of his pokemon one by one, greeting them all individually, checking their moves, and then telling them what they would be doing training wise.

Squirtle was keeping the ice from is Ice Punch and Ice beam instead of using them and was trying to sue it to create an overflow of Ice. his Infirmape was using close combat against a tree. Staraptor and Noctowl were trying to increase their speed in the air, chasing each other in laps.

Garchomp and Charizard were having a showing match, trying to get each other out of the circle they had made in the dirt. Sceptile and Torterra were using their grass attacks against each other, showing off Sceptile's agility and Torterra's sturdiness.

Heracross was using its horn to fling rocks at Krookodile who was pushing about the fast asleep Snorlax while evading said rocks. Most of the pokemon were working together according to Ash so they train in different ways than what they would if they were just training on their own.

after several hours, Ash finally called all of his pokemon over and fed the, each of them eating their own food. none of us had food but ash had said that he would take us out to dinner.

Once of his pokemon had finished eating, he looked at his watch and said "Oh, great its 7 P.M, come on guys, lets go and get dinner!" He called back all of his pokemon into his pokeballs and we started to walk towards my beautiful home city.

We got there in about 30 minuets and Ash pulled out a pokenav and said "Follow me guys, I'm treating you to some food from Unova," Bonnie cheered and Serena seemed happy enough.

We went to this place called "Bouffalant's fast food" Ash said to us that Unova apparently had lots of fast food places and also took many cuisines from other places and changed them.

We made small talk for most of dinner but I finally said to Ash, "So Ash, I never knew that you had so many pokemon, or that you could have 12 out at a time?"

Ash chuck;ed and said "Yeah, Trade secret, travelling around 5 Regions, 1 of them twice, and the sevi Islands means you do catch a lot of pokemon, for your second question, Normally you can't have 12 pokemon at one time but, if your home region professor thinks that you are skilled enough, he will increase the amount of pokemon you can carry, Professor Oak gave me the option 3 Years ago? anyway, I refused but said there would be a time for it, and now there is."

I nodded, I could see where he was coming from, Ash then said "If you want to see some of my previous League battle, I could show show? I mean they are recorded on my account."

At one point just before we left, Serena and Bonnie left to use the bathroom so I said to Ash in a hushed tone "Ash, you don't ever let anyone see that ring of yours, yet your'e now wearing it on your ring finger, tonight right before you go for your little phone call, we are talking... if it in anyway or form hurts Serena..."

Ash nodded "Saying fine we will...The girls are coming back, onto another conversation."

* * *

Later than day, or in the very early hours of the next morning, myself and Ash got out of out beds and walked downstairs to where the video calls were made, Ash sat down at one so I sat down in the one next to him and turned to face him.

Ash was twirling the ring nervously, I asked him "Ash, what is that ring?" he sighed and said "What I'm about to tell you, can not ever be told to Serena, not until after the semi-final."

I nodded and said "Okay, I won't say anything" He said, quietly "It's a promise ring, I've promised myself to the woman that I love and I plan on actually proposing once I win the tournament"

I nodded, it sort of made sense why he wouldn't want to let Serena know, and why he never, "Who the lucky gal then?" He grinned, his eyes going all starry, "She's one of my oldest friends, we traveled around Kanto, the Orange Islands and Johto together along with our friend Brock"

I nodded, now it made sense why he would be promised to someone, I asked him "What's her name?" if possible, he got even more dreamy and said "Her name is Misty Waterflower, She has beautiful ginger hair and is the gym leader of Creulean city gym, I can't wait to see her again"

I nodded, got up and left, so he could call who I assume would be this Misty."

* * *

Throughout the entire competition, Ash ended up not using any of the 11 pokemon he had gotten sent through by Professor Oak, instead using the pokemon that he had gotten from Kalos, he had just beaten Swayer, Greninjas...special form beating Mega-Sceptile.

The announcer yelled out "Ash ketchum of Pallet Town Wins! Ash goes through to the finale!" Ash grinned and when the announcer asked if he wanted to say anything, Ash grinned and said yes.

Ash said into a microphone, "Alain, were both in the finals, I want to face you 12Vs12!"

The stadium gasped but Alain shouted down from the stalls, "I accept Ash, I look forward to our fight".

Serena, Bonnie and myself ran down down to where the waiting room for competitors were, Serena ran up to ash who was pulling on a fresh black T-shirts, showing off ash's well defined athletic Muscles, causing Serena to blush bright red, he placed his cap into his backpack and turned around to face us saying "Hi Guys!"

Serena then ran up to him and slapped him in the face, making his head twist slightly, she yelled "Why did you do that! 12Vs12! You were defeated by Alain last time that the two of you fought and that was a 6Vs6, what makes you think that you can win against him in a 12Vs12! A miraculous win?!"

He rubbed the red area and said "Calm down Serena, I have three things that he will never have. One, I have years of prior experience defeating powerful trainers and defeating legendary pokemon. Two, I can manipulate Aura. Three, I'm the chosen one!"

He smirked and placed his backpack on his shoulders, walking out of the stadium, out into the sun. The three of us followed him as he walked outside, taking giant strides.

When we got outside, he halted and waited for us, once we caught up, he started walking again, we got about 5 meters away when there was a cough from behind us before a sweet but fierce voice spoke "Leaving without me Mr ketchum?"

Ash broke out into a huge grin, not turning around, "Of course not Future, Mrs Ketchum." Serena's eyes widened and Ash turned around, I followed his example.

A couple of feet away there were 3 people, One looked like a much younger Professor Oak, lab-coat included. He word a purple T-shirt underneath the lab-coat which was quite loose fitting, showing off his muscles. He wore a simple pair of Jeans and had a stone on a necklace around his neck, next to him was a Umberon.

Then there was a man where a orange T-shirt and green/black Body-warmer. He wore a simple pair of cargo bottoms, and had blue sneakers...he had a small briefcase with the health sign on it, which means that he must be Brock because he clearly knew Ash, and Ash did say that he became a healer.

but the person who had Ash's attention was a girl in the center of the trio. She had quite long ginger hair that was in a ponytail, she was also about half a head smaller than ash and a good head taller than Serena. She wore a blue sleeveless T-shirt with a thin yellow hoodie unzipped on. She was also wearing some denim shorts.

Pikachu as soon as he saw her, ran off Ash's shoulders, he ran across the ground before leaping into her arms, he cried _"Pikia Pi"_ The girl grinned and said "I've missed you to Pkiachu, and yes I brought you a bottle of ketchup"

Pikachu seemed happy about that, after snuggling into Misty for a few minutes, Pikachu leaped into Brock's arms who was cuddled by him.

The girl walked forwards, at the same time Ash did the same. They met in the middle and almost immediately the Girl wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she raised her feet up slightly, their lips joining in a kiss.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before the other man coughed and said "Guys...Now may not be the best time" The two broke apart, both blushing heavily .

Ash said to the guy "Oh, go away Gary, Mist and I haven't seen each other in person in almost a year" he laughed and said "Let's go and get something to eat, then the two of you can catch up a bit more... inimitably."

The two blushed even more but nodded, Ash and Misty wrapped their arms around each others backs and started walking away. I knew one thing, the next few days leading up to and including the finals would be chaotic, in one way or another.

* * *

 **A/N okay I just had this Idea, was originally only going to be a one-shot but I've decided to split it into two parts.**

 **I included the list of pokemon at the start because at that time it was going to be just the One-shot and not two parts, so I expected myself to put the fight against Alain in... That and I couldn't be bothered taking it out. Excelsior!**


End file.
